


conversation

by Random_ag



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Friendship/Love, Post-Canon, also they Do Not Know the difference between romantic and platonic love they just know its Love, skull kid uses he/him and they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: What keeps you going?
Relationships: Link & Skull Kid (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 16





	conversation

"What keeps you going?"

"Immortality."

Link frowns. The impish child giggles, amused with himself.

The Grove is... Quieter. Less intricate and winding than usual. There are no hidden paths or unreachable clearings. It's all so open. The wind shakes the leaves gently.

"And what keeps you going _through_ immortality?"

"Spite, mostly."

Skull Kid laughs some more like a little kid. He side-eyes the young hero; he pouts and looks unamused. They laugh some more, their legs kicking the air for the hilarity.

"I'm kiddin'! I'm kiddin' - wanna know the truth? Wanna know it?" they ask with a mischievous glisten in their eyes.

"You'll just make another joke." he scoffs.

"No I won't! I won't, I promise!"

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

"Then I do wanna know."

"It's love."

They gaze intently into his surprised eyes.

"I'm in love! I'm in love and it's my best friend!" Skull Kid exclaims and throws his arms in the air, wriggling in their own body with wild euphoria and a large grin, "He asked me to wait, and so I wait. And then he asked me to guard, and so I guard. And then he asked me to help, and so I help. All I do is for him, and all I live for is him."

It catches Link off guard. The Skull Kids, he has heard through legends, they are but the lost and ageless souls of children, their minds barely above ten years of age - but this one, they speak like a young lad. To fall in love at his age? With whom? And to devote an endless life to this love?

Unfortunately, together with Courage Farore bestowed upon all of her chosen an invincible tendency towards curiosity.

"Not for... Fun, or mischief?, or... Or evil?"

The imp widens their smile with their sharp, sharp teeth: "Sometimes," he admits, "But it gets boring! I run out of things to do, and I get bored, and that's how the others all rotted and ashened away. But my friend protects me from that - I love him! And in some way he loves me back."

"In some way?"

"I don't know how he loves me, or how _I_ love him! But I do and he does, and that's why we're friends!"

Oh, thank goodness. "So you two, you are just friends."

"What's that supposed to mean now?"

"You are not - I mean, you are... You are a kid, you're a little young for-"

Skull Kid laughs so loud they almost fall over. Their scrawny finger that looks exactly like a twig presses the hylian's nose.

"You are a _baby_ ," he mocks him giggling with no malice, "A little itty bitty baby compared to me."

"That may be," Link retorts, nose curling away from the little phalanx pushing it, "But my mind is definitely older that yours."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, you're an ageless child!"

Skull Kid smiles without showing his teeth.

"You get a lot of time to think when you're immortal and alone."

The Grove sits still.

In silence.

It takes a while.

The the wind moves again.

Softly.

"Who is your friend?"

"You know him."

"... I know... I know a lot of people."

"Him."

"Him who?"

Skull Kid lifts the young man's arm and slids underneath it. Link watches as they nuzzle against him.

"He has your smell." he whispers. "Forests and rain and places, and wolf. But he didn't always smell like wolf."

The way the leaves rustle sounds like a song.

It seems familiar, but Link can't place just where he might have heard it.


End file.
